Spring Moon Haiku Inspired Oneshots
by LadyDeathbat
Summary: I have decided as a writing exercise to write a oneshot for Peacemaker Kurogane inspired by various Haiku. MUCH HIJIOKI. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – for the next month I will try to do one Haiku-inspired oneshot or more for every day. **

**Disclaimer: The Haiku is property of Issa; Peacemaker Kurogane is property of Nanae Chrono.**

**1.**

"_Moist spring moon -  
raise a finger  
and it drips. "_

The young man's skin was pale as the moon. He stripped down to his underwear, stepping into the moonlit pond, long violet locks spread across the top of the water. Souji Okita raised his hand before his face, blood washed down his ivory skin, replaced by streaks of clear water. He shivered softly, watching the blood wash away just as his humanity once had.

He breathed in the night air, cool and refreshing as it entered his nostrils. He opened his eyes, greeted by the site of the moon, rippling on the water's surface. When had such simple pleasures become so...pure. The water was still, calm, collected but the smallest movement could turn it into something more. It reminded him of a certain vice commander.

A soft chuckle escaped his pale lips. The sound was so cold and empty to him; there was no warmth in his soul as there was no warmth in the water or on the moon. To the raven-haired man standing at the pond's edge, this sound was melodic. Souji's laugh was a soft tune, whispy and dark, lonely. This was the monster he had created. It had been ten years since they Shinsengumi had taken on the lonely little boy and turned him into a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – since I have been slacking I shall include three haiku in this chapter. Yay. Poems property of Issa. Peacemaker Kurogane is property of Nanae Chrono.**

2

_A day of spring -  
wherever any water is,  
in darkness lingering. _

Darkness...darkness has been lingering in his heart...since the day Toshizou took the young Okita in. He watched as the violet haired man scurried on hands in knees through the tall field, laughing as his piglet was running from him. His smile was bright and happy, a sign of spring. But Toshi knew, he knew that beneath Souji's pure smile there was a fierce monster. A monster he had created.

Souji stood, Saizo in his arms and waved brightly at his superior. Toshizou sighed, dumping ash from his long tobacco pipe before standing and heading for the shoji screen door. Carefully, he slid it open, stepping into his sandals and then out the door. He walked slowly as Souji ran towards him, squeezing the poor piglet to death.

"Ne, Toshi? Are you feeling okay?" Souji pressed the back of his cool hand to Toshizou's forehead. Hijikata gently pulled Souji's hand away and grunted in assurance that he was healthy.

_So many flea bites,  
but on her lovely young skin  
they are beautiful _

The small bumps on Souji's pale, thin hand caught his eyes. Damn fleas...they had been quite a problem with the spring weather. Even so, to him, the younger male's skin was still quite beautiful. It was pale and clean, stretched softly over small bones. The young man looked so fragile...it was hard to imagine how he was such a strong fighter but even his fighting style was...

"Hijikata-san?" Souji's violet eyes were wide with wonder and worry, his head was tilted in curiosity. Toshizou had lost himself in the thoughts of Okita, having not realized he was gently squeezing Souji's hand, running his thumb lovingly over the soft flesh.

He pulled away quickly, grunting with discontent and turning away. He produced from his gi a small pouch filled with coins and dropped it in Souji's hand. His eyes lingered a moment, studying the curve of the small bones. "Get some of those cakes you like. Bring me the change."

Souji grinned, sitting the piglet down and rushing away towards town, long purple locks flowing as he went. Toshizou watched as he left. "Buki Buki!" Saizo grunted agrily and headbutted his master's friend. Toshizou rolled his eyes, pulled his pipe from his gi and sat on the porch to smoke. He didn't know what had come over him. Souji was a friend and an underling. Just that. No more. It was no secret that Toshizou frequented brothels and, despite his attitude, was popular among the women. So why had he acted so odd with Okita? Sure, Souji resembled a girl but that was no excuse. He sighed, placing his head on his hand, wondering why he was acting so odd as of late.

_In my old home  
which I forsook, the cherries  
are in bloom. _

Tetsunosuke walked slowly, dragging his feet along the dirt road. He sighed heavily, probably for the fiftieth time. No one had wanted to spar with him and Okita-san was away buying castella cakes for that damn demon Hijikata. It had been a few years now, how many exactly – he wasn't so sure. He looked up at his old house, or rather, the remains of it.

Standing alone was a large tree, its fingers reaching towards the fiery dusk sky. Every branch was covered in cherry blossoms. "Beautiful," he muttered, reaching up to touch a small petal. So delicate, so pure. The tiny petals reminded him of Saya, the girl he liked. He smiled, not knowing how this old house, filled with ruin and regret could ever make something so beautiful.

He looked up at the purple and blue and orange and pink sky, grinning as he placed his hands behind his neck. He turned on his heel and headed away towards the Shinsengumi, forsaking that home once again.


End file.
